Happy
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Complete rewrite of A Box Full Of Sharp Objects. After the death of his wife, Goku is left alone. Can Goku be pulled from the darkness? Tissue warning! Vegeta/Goku
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

**Happy**

**Prologue**

_And no more shall we part._

I saved the word a lot. Through the good and horrible. I fought alongside my friends. We made it through everything this world had for us. I've died several times and so did they. In the end, they didn't go out in a glorious fashion, they went as they should. Old age and disease caught up with them. They were only human.

No amount of hoping and praying could save them. The dragonballs I had collected were useless. Something I had relied on so heavily to keep them close to me, was as useless as I feel right now.

Nothing could prepare me for watching my wife wilt away, each day another petal fell from her. She remained beautiful to her last day. Her eyes bright and full of life just the day before. How could I have known that morning, she would be taken from me. I kissed her check gently and laid beside her. She turned to me, her eyes sad, as if she knew. How could she know?

Her mouth opened and her voice sounded, weak and tired. "I fought so hard to keep you Goku. I never could. You're here with me right now, but you're not really here… I loved you…" She blinked away a few tears as I listened and held her, warm in my arms. "You saved the world…. You never saved me." Did she think I never saved her? I've saved her life so many times and when I couldn't I brought her back with the dragonballs. How can she say such a thing? Her trembling hands touched mine, weaving them between her fingers. Her long gray hair falling in front of her face as she rested it on my chest. "I loved you." She said again, falling quiet and heavy against me.

"ChiChi?" She was silent. I shifted against her, rolling her onto her back. Her eyes remained slightly open. She's alive. She must be alive. She can't leave me. Not after Krillian…. I shook her, yelling her name. Her body flopped obscenely as I moved her. "Damn it! Wake up! You're not dead. _You're not dead. You're not dead_!" My face was wet and sweat dripped. This couldn't happen to my beautiful wife. This couldn't. I kissed her lips, hard. Trying to rouse her. "ChiChi, baby, please, please wake up." My voice sounded like a miserable sob. "I can't do this without you. The boys! The boys need you! I…. _I need you_…. Please." This can't be how she dies. Those couldn't be her last words to me. She loved me? What does that mean? She doesn't love me anymore? How could she not! I love her with every fiber of my being. She's sleeping, that's all. **She's going to wake up. She's going to wake up.**

She never woke up. I laid by her side for hours, crying and trying to wake her up. I held her face, sobbing, her skin cold under my fingertips. I must have fallen asleep. My eldest son Gohan woke me, his eyes wide and terrified. He has her eyes. Every time I look at them, they remind me. _I will never see her again. _

I remember the first thing I did. I went on a mad dash to find all of the dragon balls. I found them within a day. I brought them back to Capsule Corps, the look on Vegeta's face looked… almost sad. He told me over and over they couldn't bring my wife back. I had to try. Shenron would make an exception for me.

He didn't and I sat on the moist grass at Capsule Corps, tears streaming down my face. Vegeta's hand was on my shoulder but I couldn't hear his words. How could he know what I was going through? What could he say to fix everything? He eventually sat down beside me, not saying a word for a long while.

"Kakkarot. I've known you for a long time. This is another battle you'll have to face." He left words unsaid. He wanted to say, this is another battle you'll have to face _alone_. I can't do this alone. I won't do this alone.

To be continued . . .

A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Happy aka A box full of sharp objects. I felt the title was dumb so I changed it. The prologue is completely new. I haven't added anything new for seven years and I felt that without it being completely rewritten I could not complete it.

This is not an edit. It is going to be completely rewritten from scratch. The main plot points will be there but most things will be different. The original story can still be found on the site. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite. I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy**

**Chapter 1**

_The sunrise promises nothing new._

Getting out of bed is a chore. Opening my eyes each day takes every ounce of willpower I have. I'm not the Saiyan you used to know. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, living …._breathing_. Each inhale I take, I wish it was my last. It's not though. I keep on living.

The love of my life has been gone for four hundred and fifty-six days. Each day have dragged by, torturing me every moment with memories everywhere I look. The bed where we made love, the kitchen where she made me delicious food... Each morning she'd be waiting for me, a smile on her graceful face as she sipped from her coffee mug. She said…. she would say 'Goku don't go dragging Gohan on an adventure with you. He has school work to finish!' I never listened. I took him into battle with me. He fought beside me. My son. The son I've barely seen since her death. To look upon him would be to look upon my dead wife. He slowly stopped coming over after a few months. He calls once a week to check on Goten and I, what a kind son. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

Goten has grown up looking so much like me. Wild hair and a never ending good outlook on life. I don't know how he keeps it up. I now understand why Vegeta was always so angry with me.

After a long struggle, I made it out of bed and down stairs, there's hot coffee waiting. I let a smile creep across my lips as I heard voices from outside.

"…Can do better than that brat! Again!" Vegeta must be training with Goten. In all this mess, he's managed to stick around. After Bulma passed, he didn't have much to do beside pester me when I was trying to sleep. My eyes caught the clock, 1:12pm. I slept the day away.

"Hey dad!" Goten said with a smile, his head peaking through the front door, his forehead covered in sweat. "I'm going to hang out with Trunks. That ok with you?" It isn't really a question.

I shook my head, wanting him to stay but knowing he wanted to go. "Yeah that's- that's fine. Are you going to come back for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'll call you. Bye!" With a wave, he disappeared from sight, Vegeta's scowling face replaced him.

"You haven't been training with that boy, he's getting rusty." He said with a scoff, taking a seat at the table, his legs planting on the top of the wood. ChiChi would have killed him for the audacity.

"I don't train anymore, Vegeta. You know that."

"Can't blame me for trying, now can you?" He gaze lingered on me, a sad look in his eyes. "Eat some food and take a shower for god's sake. I could smell you outside." I could almost laugh. "I made plans today and you're going."

"I'm tired, I want to stay here." I felt like a whining teenager.

"Yeah and I have a headache from hell. You're going. That's it. You need to get out. You're starting to get flabby."

"There's no way I'm getting 'flabby,' maybe losing some muscle…." I looked down at myself, my clothes hanging off of me.

He grunted and pointed to the stairs. He's definitely as bossy as she was. I did as I was told.

When I walked down the stairs Vegeta stood there, smiling. "Now that you don't smell like a trash can, I can sit with you in the car."

I was curious. "Where are we going? And in a car? Since when do you drive?"

His eyebrow lifted. "I drive all the time Kakkarot. I bring Goten to school while you sleep." Low blow. I frowned, feeling like a failure. I can't even get my son to school. He barely lives here anymore. He mostly stays with Vegeta or Gohan. He brings home math homework and I don't understand any of it to help him. Gohan can, and he does.

The drive in the car is long and awkward. Vegeta and I are friends but it was never like it was with Krillian. We could talk for hours about nothing. …Krillian…. My best friend died slowly from pancreatic cancer. It was horrible and long. He fought for almost a year before it took him. His daughter and wife mourned. Eighteen soon followed. I don't even remember what killed her, it was so…. Human. Vegeta said we could live to three hundred years old depending on how we lived our life. I can't live that long. It's too long and lonely. Everyone around me has died; I can't watch my children follow.

The drive was mostly silent; we didn't reach our destination until dust. Bright lights filled my view as we drove up. Vegeta had a small smirk on his face as a spark of excitement ran through me. I hadn't been here since Goten was small. We brought him here with ChiChi, Krillian, Vegeta, and Trunks. They had so much fun as did I. I think I ate the whole supply of cotton candy. I smiled remembering what a wonderful time we had. I looked over to Vegeta, my smile remaining.

"See something you like?" He had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yep! I see cotton candy stands!" He rolled his eyes at me as he parked the car. Maybe tonight would be fun after all.

To be continued . . .


End file.
